1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is generally related to beverage holders for vehicles and is specifically directed to a beverage holder adapted to be mounted on handlebars or the like, such as the handlebars of a motorcycle.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Beverage holders are well known. In recent years they have become standard equipment on many vehicles, particularly cars and trucks. Many are mounted in the vehicle as part of the original equipment of the vehicle. Others are sold as aftermarket accessories. Most, but not all, of the aftermarket beverage holders include a mounting system for fixedly, if not permanently, mounting the holder on the vehicle.
Many are lined with an insulating material to assist in maintaining the cold temperature of the beverage. In some cases the liner is removable for cleaning purposes.